Together no matter what
by Rhapsody Benson
Summary: Rhapsody and Melody fighting to save Eric's life and his kingdom as the world spins the kingdom spirals out of control.Its up to Melody and Rhapsody to save the day or are they too late has Eric's death taken its toll ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Your the perfect daughter daddy's little girl you should be queen not me but no you had to call me a killer in front of the whole kingdom didn't you, you know that they love you more than me right" Rhapsody said angrily all Ariel ,Eric and Melody could do was stair open mouthed "Rhapsody how could think that let alone say it to your mother and father " ah hum " Melody interrupted " yes " your missing someone "" and your sister " thank you"" Rhap we love you the same because well you are " Eric said "no we're not shes suppose to be queen an I'm suppose to be .….… be a nothing " Rhapsody said running up to her room crying she locked the door and climbed up on to the roof.

Rhapsody awoke on the roof as the sun blinded her " oh shit " she said climbing off the roof down into her room just In time to hear Melody baning on the door" Rhapsody open up please" she said desperately " nope"she said closing the door to the roof and putting on whatever clothes she had then writing a note saying she won't be home till 5 after all that she left for school

"Stefanie "said Mrs Whittle " yes" do you mind reading were we left off " no the Greek empire " no miss Gayewski do you have your home work""no sorry "

It was lunch the beat part of the day and Matt was challenging Stef bout the slop again" hey Stef i bet i can eat this slop faster than you twenty buck to the winner"Matt said "your on " Stephanie said" i swear there trying to kill us" Sophie said poking at 'it' with her fork "when i say go you start got it" Danielle said pushing her plat away from her "yep " they both said "go " as soon as they herd that they were diging in like wild pigs " don't tell me Stef bet with Matt again?"Amy said not surprised "got it in one " Danielle said.

* * *

"M,om d,ad I'm oh your here what's up" Rhapsody said shaking some of the mud , dirt and sand out of her hair

" 'What's up' is that your disgustingly dirty one hour before the ball that's 'what's up' " ariel said fussing over nothing Rhapsody would figure something out " guess what "

" your adopted " Melody said laughing at her sister "ha ha you wish mel , no I just won the soccer championship " Rhapsody said with a squeal and showing just how ecstatic she was

" awesome sis" Melody said " thanks " Rhapsody said walking up to her room to get ready for the ball " mom , what if they hate me still ?" Rhapsody said to here mother as she was picking a dress for her to wear " honey they never did they just didn't understand your power that's all , how about this one ? " she said as she pulled out a simple but very elegant pink gown " pink no thanks how bout that one "Rhap said with a fake smile pointing out a blood red dress " I like it " Melody said standing in the doorway " I think I'm gonna baff " Melody was wearing a purple dress the sleeves were all poddy and the dress was all lacy eww " I know you like it "she said with a laugh" Rhap go put on the dress and show us " melody said" ok " she said with a groan.

"Wow you look soooooo pretty in red " Melody said " now hair and makeup " Ariel said"noooooooo way " Rhapsody said" fine " " I say love struck " Melody said to there mother"what " Rhapsody said confused "oh is a pretty hairdo"Melody replied

" ok " Rhapsody said

" omg is that me like wow double wow"Rhapsody said not believing what was in the mirror "hehe you like it ?" Mel questioned " like it wow it's so beautiful , like like a princess " she said " let's go to this ball now or I might change my mind" Rhapsody said " Lets go " Melody said laughing linking her arm with Rhapsody's.

* * *

**Authors notes **

**ok so this is by firsts chapter of my first story( sounds a bit weird really doesn't it) so please review i promise to update every nigh(except weekend thats my days off to think ). Ok so what's ironic is that my actual teachers ****name is Amanda Whittle matt is a friend that i know (so i didn't steal him conserve r life ) Amy is my sister Danielle and Sophie are my friends and Stephanie is my middle name Gayewski is my last (laugh if you will but its german and I'm related to hitler"mess with me and i'll start world war 3" i always say that) anyway that wraps up this chapter see ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

" wow that was amazing" Rhapsody said as she flunked on to the bed in Mel's room"know right people like you " " I love being a princess "Rhapsody said laughing "Hey Mel can I ask you a question " " sure what is it"" well I want ….…... you to be queen not me " " oh why" " idk it's just not me I'm not one to be cramped in boring meetings all day when I'd rather be riding and stuff plus you have all the stuff to be queen and no powers"" oh sure ok I guess " " girls time for bed"" mom ?!"" Your mothers right bed Rhap we'll be in in a minute" " k"" ok what did you hear " Melody said after Rhapsody was gone "enough to know that Rhap doesn't want to be queen she want you to be queen instead" Eric said in a low voice " what I don't understand is that she has everything what more dose she want" ariel said " I can answer that " Melody said " her old life , to run free without a care" Melody could go on and on with the list but didn't " are you to coming or what " Rhapsody said inpatient " be with you in a minuet " " you said that a minuet ago " Rhapsody said " we will finish this in the morning ok " Ariel said to Melody "good night love you " " love you too "

" what were you guys talking bout"Rhapsody asked her parents

" nothing " they both said quickly too quickly" tell me the truth " Rhapsody said with a fire ball in her hand " I will set fire to this place if you don't tell me" " nothing honest "" k see ya later" " good night sweet heart "

"Mom Dad it's me melody " Melody and Rhapsody were playing a trick on their parents Melody and Rhapsody had changed placers and now Rhapsody could see what they had been talking bout " come in melody " Eric said" go go go" Mel said as she pushed Rhapsody in the room "hi mom dad what are you doing " 'Melody' said when it was really Rhapsody trying to play it cool "nothing"Ariel said " so are we going to finish our talk " Rhapsody asked " well um what Rhapsody wants is to be free no powers and doesn't want to be queen that's what you said last night " " oh yeah I did didn't I , well she just need some space free from it all her heart keeps being ripped out crushed then given back to her and she just doesn't want anything to do with my I mean her powers and hates how you keep hurting me I mean her then trying to make up for it but do it all over again" Rhapsody said.

On the other side of the castle Melody or rather Rhapsody wearing her signature black conserves blue and whit striped tank top that said "been there done that"and black skinny jeans honestly how can these be comfy Melody thought heading to the library not knowing why and picking a random book to read murder mystery Rhaps favourite. as she read she knew why Rhapsody was so disconnected from her family she wanted her friends for people to like her not to be depressed and yet that would be the same through our her whole life

" I think we should reverse the spell now" Melody said with a little panic in her voice" "why it's so fun I get to know all your secrets " Rhapsody said "shit what do you know? " " stuff " like what " like you mom and dad had a talk about me last night " Melody gulped " sorry " bout what " Rhapsody said with a questioning look"bout talking behind your back" Melody said "no probs" Rhapsody shrugged.

* * *

"hey wanna go to the fair later" Melody asked her sister " yeah were is it " Rhapsody said as she sketched "it's in the town square wanna go get ready? " Melody asked her sister "Ok "Rhapsody said "just Let me finish this "

"Floral or purple that is the question on everybody's mind" Rhapsody said "I say floral now Blue or Red " Melody said holding up her jeans "Red is so your colour 'your not the boss of me 'Mickey mouse top and black bow shoes" Rhapsody said "inhale exhale repeat top and your black conserves" melody said"thanks "both girls said as the walked behind there screens to get changed "perfect " they said to each other as they walked out "to the fair"Rhapsody said as she and melody linked arms and walked to the fair

" oh my god there are heaps of people here"Rhapsody said astounded"yeah it's like this every yeah come on I wanna show you something "Melody said pulling her twin along "ok Mel slow down I don't want to dislocate my arm today"Rhapsody said as they finally stopped "ta-da" Melody said "were are we " Rhapsody asked " the centre of the fair my favourite place come on lets go sit down at that bench" Melody said

" what do we do now " Rhapsody said "we sit and watch the world pass by" Melody said plain and simple .

"Im hungry can we go get something to eat ? Rhapsody asked " yeah I'm starving too" Melody said as they went to find a food stall " two chilly cheese dogs large shaker fries and two pepsies please" Rhapsody said " that'll be $5.75" these all owner said "thanks"Melody said as they got there food.

Bang swoosh the fire crackers Sounded as they lit up the night sky "wow" Rhapsody said as they exploded into bursts of colour "pretty cool huh " Melody said watching the fire crackers "cool it's amazing " Rhapsody said with excitement

" I think we should go now" Melody said after the show was over "why the fun ha just begun" Rhapsody said"Rhapsody what are you planing to do " Melody said giving her twin a warning glance "you'll see "Rhapsody said then she started to run "Rhapsody were are you going " Melody shouted after her twin. finally after what seemed forever Rhapsody had stopped running and started climbing a tree "Rhapsody " Melody said still on the ground "if you want me to come down you have to come up " she said ,it was sort of a riddle really. Melody began to climb the huge tree "you had to climb right to the top didn't you " Melody said as she climbed "what did you think I would stay low please I live life to the extreme" Rhapsody said with a laugh "wow the views amazing no wonder you come here so much" Melody said in awe "yeah pretty cool "Rhapsody said "race you back to the palace " Rhapsody said "your on " Melody said as she climbed down the tree

"hey that's cheating"Rhapsody said as she ran after her sister.

* * *

**Authors notes **

******so I thought that there should be some sisterly love going on . in the next chapter the massive bomb shell comes and someone dies who will it be this will have a big impact on the girls lives and I also**** I thought about what someone said to me and I took it into consideration and changed some thing in my story so yeah enough of my blabbering as always please review night Rhapsody Benson**

**"Agent 00139 come in over"**

**"I'm here read awaiting you commands officer over " **

**"Review that is the key Review REVIEW! officer over and out"**

**"Yes sir review Review REVIEW! agent 00139 over and out"**

**night for real guys ill post another chapter tomorrow bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter five

The next morning Melody, Rhapsody and there father were out sailing " this is cool" Melody said as the sea air brushed her face "haven't you ever been sailing before?" Rhapsody asked her sister forgetting that her and their father had a closer bond than him and Melody " no not once " Melody said. suddenly a storm came in " Dad look " Rhapsody said "oh no ... Melody get below deck now and stay there untill me or Rhapsody come and get you ok" Eric said "ok daddy" Melody said worried but she trusted her father " Rhapsody range 4 " Eric shouted as a wave came dangerously close to the ship " ok people tie the ropes man the sails and turn hard to starborn" Rhapsody commanded, she was like a miniature Eric when he wasn't there she was "dad go check on Mel I've got this wouldn't want you hurting your back now would we " Rhapsody said to her father even in the most dangerous situations she still is cocky and humorous and she knew he understood what she had meant 'go and save your self I'm fine old man'

"Melody Mel were are you " Eric said below deck he found her crouched in the corner "Mel there's nothing to be afraid of ok you just stay here and you'll be fine Rhapsody's up on deck commanding the ship"Eric Said "o ...ok" Melody's voice trembled Up on deck Rhapsody's voice was going hoarse from all the shouting "Hard to port , man the ropes fix the sails " she was shouting then Eric came back on board suddenly a massive wave came crashing down on him.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"Rhapsody screamed he fell and hit his head on the railing blood gushing out of his wound as he continued to fall overboard Melody saw him fall through the window

" Nooooooooooooooooo" Melody screamed as she rushed to the window and witnessed her fathers death. Then there was a clap of thunder and a stuck of lightning "Princesse Melody you have to come with me right now to get to safety"Grimsby said rushing her out the door already "but what about my dad and Rhapsody? "Melody asked being rushed out on to the deck and into one of the life boats " he'll be fine now put this on and climb into the boat" Grimsby said hanging her a life jacket"o..ok but I still don't see dad or Rhapsody " Melody said climbing onto the boat.

Meanwhile Rhapsody was risking her life trying to find Eric ,swimming thorough freezing cold water trying to see her father anywhere nothing she went back up to take another breath while Eric was making a slow decent to the ocean floor. Then she saw him swimming with all her 17 year old might she reached him and dragged him to the surface gasping for breath Rhapsody turned into a mermaid with her heart shaped necklace that she got from her grandfather when she had could survive under water unlike Eric who was a human and couldn't breath he had passed out from hitting his head. Rhapsody tried to get to shore fast but it was too late Eric had passed when she had got him to shore she tried to revive him but it didn't work, CPR no response, mouth to mouth still not working ,even spells they had no affect on the now deceased body.

**Authors notes**

**i know i havent been updating like i said i would but i had 7 assignments to do ok so cut me some slack .anywho my friends think that I like this guy when I don't and this guys friends think he likes me too when he doesn't and I'm like no way I rather jump off the Golden Gate Bridge then go out with him lol . Anyway will he die or will he live ? That's the big question **

**night people :) Rhapsody out ;)**

**im gonna party all night yeah yeah yeah I'm gonna party all night long yeah yeah yeah **

**ok seriously I'm gonna go night people's **


End file.
